


Happy Birthday, Dobe

by Miasen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Minor Rock Lee/Haruno Sakura, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Naruto's birthday, and there's really only one thing he wishes for this year: Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dobe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Naruto's birthday this year, but I may or may not have forgotten to post it here. (Hint: The answer is that I may have totally forgotten to post it here. XD) Rated for swear words and drinking)

Naruto grinned to himself in the mirror as he mussed up his hair, finally deeming it messy enough to be ready. He quickly brushed his teeth and pulled at the neckline of his new t-shirt, widening the orange fabric slightly. Giving himself two thumbs up he left the bathroom, fetched a beer from the fridge and joined Kiba on the couch in the living room. The TV was on, showing some rerun of an old sitcom Naruto couldn’t quite place.  
  
“So, how many people did you actually invite?” Kiba asked, taking a sip of his own beer.  
  
“Well, there’s all of you guys obviously, since you live here and all, and then there’s Gaara and his siblings. The Hyuugas said they'd be here, and Sakura is bringing Ino. Chōji and Shikamaru are coming, and some of the other guys I study with. Oh, and I told everyone that they could bring whoever, so I actually have no idea.”  
  
Kiba shook his head with a grin. “I hope they’ll bring more beer, or we’ll run out fast.”  
  
“It’s my birthday, they better bring beer, and liquor. Lots and lots of liquor.”  
  
Naruto picked at a hole on the knee of his jeans as a couple of his other roommates stepped out of their rooms, ready for what Naruto hoped would be the party of a lifetime. Lee seemed enthusiastic at least. Shino not so much, but then again, Shino never seemed enthusiastic.  
  
The four of them started the party early, figuring that people shouldn’t be far away, and it wouldn’t hurt to get started on the beers that filled the fridge, or the massive bowls of chips scattered around the living room of the small house they shared just outside campus. They’d moved in last year, after they had gotten tired of the dorms and wanted something bigger. The house was rundown and cold with what was most likely mould growing in the attic, but they didn’t really care. It was big enough that they had separate bedrooms, and cheap enough that they could afford it, so what was there to complain about? It had been the scene of several epic parties already, and Naruto was eager to add one more to the list. This one would be the best yet, seeing how it was in honour of him and his 21st birthday.  
  
Within the next hour minutes the house was steadily filling with people, and Naruto couldn’t help the grin that was plastered on his face. Lots of people had brought him presents, and he had a large stack of stuff stacked on a side table. There were games for his PS4, a bright orange hoodie with a fox on the chest, several bottles of liquor, a stack of instant ramen that was supposedly a gag gift, but that Naruto loved nonetheless. Naruto loved the gifts, loved the attention he was getting, but he still couldn't help the way his eyes kept darting the room, looking for one person in particular.  
  
It took another fifteen minutes, but finally the entrance door opened, and a familiar head of spiked black hair appeared. Naruto’s grin widened as he bounced over. Sasuke was the fifth roommate, and the one Naruto was the most eager to see. He had been more than a little disappointed when Sasuke had needed to go back to his parents for the day to deal with family matters, but he had promised to be back in time for the party. Naruto hadn’t held his breath though; he knew how demanding his family could be and knew that if his father had demanded Sasuke stay then the raven wouldn’t really have had any choice in the matter.  
  
Sasuke’s lips lifted in what could almost be a smile as Naruto thrust a beer towards him. He grabbed the bottle and took a deep swill before he ran a hand through his hair, pulling his bangs away from his face, showing off sharp cheekbones that Naruto wanted to run his tongue along.  
  
“I’m just gonna change real quick, okay?” he said as he handed the beer back to Naruto. They just looked at each other for another few seconds before Sasuke stepped around him and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Naruto momentarily envisioned what would happen if he followed him up there.  
  
Sometimes during their time as roommates things had changed between the two of them. They had started off their college career hating each other, competing over everything, but at some point that had shifted into them being friends, and for the last couple of months that had shifted yet again, and they found themselves flirting more often than not. Lingering gazes, prolonged touches, innuendoes that sent heat flaring along Naruto’s spine. Oh, he wanted Sasuke, wanted him bad, but they had so much history by now that doing anything about it felt… awkward. What if something happened and they ended up hating each other again, how bad would it be being roommates then?  
  
To be honest though, Naruto was getting to where he was willing to risk that, he was just not sure how to progress from weeks of flirting to actually doing something more. He _may_ have daydreamt about Sasuke using the opportunity of Naruto’s birthday party to do something, but he was probably just grasping at straws. He wasn’t even sure if Sasuke was really interested, or if he just flirted with him out of convenience or something.  
  
No matter, he was going to have a great night, however things ended with him and Sasuke. Bouncing back to the crowd of people he swung an arm around Sakura, planting a kiss on her cheek before stealing her glass of what he thought was rum and coke. He heard an indignant yelp of outrage from her, and soon felt the punch he should have expected connect with his shoulder.  
  
“Ow!” he yelped before taking a chug of the drink, almost choking as it tried to find its way down to his lungs rather than his stomach.  
  
She pried his fingers away from the glass and yanked her drink back.  
  
“It’s my birthday,” Naruto whined, hoping for some sympathy. The look on her face said he’d get none. Sakura was always so damned moody!  
  
“I gave you a gift already,” she said, her annoyed look softening. She never did manage to stay mad at Naruto for long.  
  
Naruto pouted until he noticed one of his roommates across the room. Lee was standing against a wall, glass of water in his hands (the guy did not take well to alcohol and had enough energy sober that he really didn’t need the intoxication). His eyes were directed at them, but Naruto noticed that he himself most certainly were not what Lee was so captivated by. No, those big eyes were most assuredly directed at the pink-haired girl next to Naruto. He’d suspected Lee’s crush for a while, but this only confirmed it. A sly grin spread on his face as an idea formed in his head. He leaned in towards Sakura and whispered. Sakura’s eyes widened as she quickly looked across the room at Lee and noted that he indeed was looking at her. Both Lee and Sakura blushed as their eyes met. Naruto used the opportunity to take her drink again and bounce away, finding someone else to talk to.  
  
He was deeply involved in a discussion about his favourite football team when he finally noticed that Sasuke had joined him. He was wearing a dark, long-sleeved t-shirt over skinny jeans that Naruto knew made his ass look absolutely delicious, he'd drooled over it enough times in those exact jeans. Sasuke held a wrapped box in his hands as he looked over the room, and Naruto just knew what that box was: his present!  
  
Abandoning the conversation he quickly made his way towards the raven, bubbling with excitement. Naruto loved presents, and he was very curious as to what Sasuke would have brought him. He couldn’t quite help the grabby hands as Sasuke held out the box, but the raven just rolled his eyes as Naruto snatched it away from him. Their fingers brushed, and that small touch made Naruto freeze for a moment. He had no idea how a small touch could affect him this much, it was kinda pathetic how mad he was about his roommate.  
  
“Happy birthday, dobe,” Sasuke said in that silky voice of his, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
Naruto grinned and looked down at the present. It was light, and in the shape of a book, or a DVD or something. Impatiently he ripped off the paper and stared in surprise at his gift. He looked up at Sasuke, then back at the gift, then at Sasuke again.  
  
“Uhm, thank you?” he said hesitantly.  
  
Sasuke shrugged and headed towards the kitchen, most likely for something to drink.  
  
Naruto scratched his head as he looked down on the gift. A lousy DVD? Here they’d known each other for three years, lived together, flirted on a daily basis, and Sasuke bought him a lousy DVD? It wasn’t even a good movie! Naruto hated these stupid boring dramas, and Sasuke knew that! Fuck, had Naruto misinterpreted everything, didn’t Sasuke like him after all? Would he have given him this shitty gift if he liked him? It wasn’t like he was expecting an engagement ring, just something at least slightly thoughtful?  
  
Turning the DVD over in his hands he scrunched his nose. The thing wasn’t even wrapped in plastic anymore, so it wouldn’t even be returnable.  
  
Dejected Naruto tossed the movie onto the gift table and sat down on the couch with an annoyed groan. He couldn’t quite hide his disappointment, but he didn’t want it to ruin his entire night either. So, Sasuke was either not interested, or maybe just really shitty at buying gifts, it didn’t matter. He had all his friends over, there were lots of booze to be had, and all his other gifts were awesome.  
  
Switching the song that had been playing to something more upbeat he jumped on top of the table and started dancing, earning himself cheers from the room. A grin spread on his face again as he forgot about shitty gifts and just had fun. He glanced over the crowd and soon noticed Sasuke. He was leaning against the wall by the kitchen, dark eyes locked on Naruto. There were heat in those eyes, and now Naruto was more confused than ever. Did or didn’t Sasuke like him?  
  


***

  
Hours later the last of the still awake partygoers left the house, leaving only Shikamaru sleeping on the couch, and Sakura, who at some point had vanished into Lee’s bedroom and hadn’t reappeared. Naruto did not want to know what the two were doing in there, he was just happy his room was far away from it, so he wouldn’t end up overhearing something he didn’t want to overhear when he went to bed.  
  
Their living room looked like it had been thoroughly trashed. Beer bottles and trash and chips were strewn across every imaginable surface. His shoes stuck to the floor as Naruto walked across it, yawning. He’d been drinking steadily enough that he was buzzed, but still clear-headed, but his step was just the tiniest bit unsteady.  
  
“So, ready to clean up?” Kiba asked from his slouched position on an armchair. The two looked at each other for a moment before both cracked up, laughter filling the room. Like they’d ever bother cleaning up tonight.  
  
“I’m off for bed,” Kiba said as they finally stopped laughing. He pushed himself up off the chair, wobbled slightly as he wove through the trash littering the floor, vanishing upstairs. Naruto squelched another yawn as his eyes landed on the gift table. Several of the liquor bottles had mysteriously vanished at some point during the night, but the awesome sweater from Sakura was still there, as were the games, and the ramen, and that fucking stupid movie. Naruto still couldn’t believe Sasuke didn’t know him better. Naruto liked movies with explosions, not once were girls cried. Fucking Sasuke.  
  
This was supposed to be the night they finally took a step further, but it had just left Naruto more confused than ever. Shitty presents coupled with the two of them flirting as much as ever. Their eyes seemed to meet across the room constantly, gazes always lingering. Then there was the time when Naruto had found himself sitting next to Sasuke on the couch, their thighs pressed against each other, shoulders nudging. There had been room enough for Sasuke to scoot farther away, but he’d stayed, firmly pressed against Naruto, igniting a line of fire down Naruto’s side. He was hyperaware of how intimate it felt to be this close to Sasuke, and had wanted nothing more than to just pounce him right then and there, in front of everyone. He hadn’t though, too afraid of how Sasuke would react. Sasuke was… hard to understand. Naruto couldn’t read him at all, so he was never sure what the raven was thinking, and it made Naruto more than a little unsure. He just couldn’t decipher the signs Sasuke was or wasn’t sending him, and he was driving himself mad thinking about it.  
  
Naruto glared at the offending DVD. Why couldn’t it at least have been one of his favourite movies or something, then Naruto could have believed Sasuke cared enough to know what he liked. But _nooo_ , it had to be some shitty, girly drama. Fuck this shit.  
  
He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol firing him up, or just his own temperament, but soon he found himself stalking up the stairs, heading directly for Sasuke’s room. The raven had vanished up there when most of the guests started leaving.  
  
The door slammed as Naruto burst through it, and Sasuke’s head snapped around. He was sitting in front of the computer, and for a moment Naruto was afraid he’d interrupted him mid-fap or something equally embarrassing, but Sasuke was reading news. Who the fuck read news in the middle of the night? Fucking undecipherable man.  
  
“What the fuck was up with that gift, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, sounding more like he was whining than bitching him out and that would just not do.  
  
“I mean, I thought we were friends, at least, and if you knew me at all you’d know I hate those movies! And I can’t even return it, and it’s really shitty, and I was hoping for a nice present, and—“  
  
“SHUT UP!” Sasuke suddenly yelled, and Naruto realized that Sasuke had been trying to get Naruto’s attention all through his rant. Slamming his lips together Naruto settled with glaring. He knew he was sounding like a spoiled brat, but it wasn’t really the bad gift, it was the utter lack of sentiment behind it.  
  
“Naruto, did you even open it yet?” Sasuke said, sounding exasperated.  
  
Naruto frowned. What the hell was he talking about, Naruto had opened it right in front of Sasuke, did he have that poor of a short term memory?  
  
“Of course I did, teme, how else would I know that it was the shittiest movie in the history of shitty movies?  
  
“I mean, did you open the cover?” Sasuke said, sounding slightly bemused by now, and Naruto didn’t like that one bit. Then it hit him. Open the cover? No, he hadn’t actually, he’d been too pissed off with the gift to care to open it, figuring it would just be the DVD that came with the cover. Naruto shook his head.  
  
Sasuke merely lifted one thin eyebrow at him. Naruto hesitated for a moment before he leapt from the room, sprinting down the stairs to fetch the cover. He quickly pulled it open, and saw that the DVD inside was definitely the one that belonged in the cover. He was about to start whining again when he noticed a folded piece of paper taped inside the cover opposite the DVD. Eyes widening he yanked it away, dropping the stupid DVD on the couch. He quickly unfolded the piece of paper.  
  
 _Dobe, you really think I’d give you this for your birthday?_  
  
Naruto snorted at the nickname Sasuke always used for him, but kept on reading.  
  
 _I didn’t want to give you your gift in front of the others, so you’ll get it later, when everyone has gone home. Happy birthday, dobe._  
  
Suddenly very excited Naruto stuffed the note in his pocket and ran back up the stairs. The buzz of alcohol was slowly being washed away by a buzz of excitement.  
  
Back in the room Sasuke was standing, his arms in front of his chest, his lips quirking into a small smile. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and tried to offer a grin as a peace offering. “So…”  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, took a step closer, but suddenly seemed to falter. His eyes darted away from Naruto’s, and he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it, as if he was nervous. This in turn made Naruto nervous. Sasuke was always so confident and sure of himself, whatever would make the raven act like this?  
  
“Close your eyes, Naruto,” Sasuke finally said.  
  
“Temeee,” Naruto whined, but did as Sasuke has said, and closed his eyes. He was suddenly aware of how quiet everything was as the only thing he could hear were the soft breaths from Sasuke and himself. Then he heard the soft sound of sneakers against floor boards, and he could smell Sasuke’s cologne, a faint trace of musk and woods that was absolutely amazing. Fingers suddenly brushed against his forehead, brushing away the unruly bangs that fell across it. Naruto hitched a breath as the soft digits swept along his skin, but managed to keep his eyes shut, however much he wanted to open them and look at Sasuke.  
  
There was a rustling of fabric, and then, finally, he felt the soft touch of lips pressing against his mouth.  
  
Naruto felt his toes curl in his Chucks as he leaned in, pressing his own lips back against Sasuke’s. He’d wanted this for so long!  
  
He felt a hand bury itself in his hair, and then Sasuke was deepening the kiss, mouth moving against him more demandingly, a tongue brushing against the seam of Naruto’s lips, tracing along his bottom lip. Naruto parted his lips, eager to taste more of Sasuke as his own tongue tangled with Sasuke’s. His hands had lifted to wrap around Sasuke’s waist, pulling the raven closer to him, until not a speck of dust could have made room between their bodies.  
  
The kiss was unlike anything Naruto had ever experienced, soft and demanding and teasing all at once, and then Sasuke was tugging slightly at his hair, and Naruto couldn’t help the moan that rose in his throat.  
  
Naruto almost whined when Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, but he used the opportunity to finally open his eyes. Sasuke looked beautiful. His skin was lightly flushed, his eyes glazed, and his lips slightly swollen and dark from their kisses. He was breathing hard, just like Naruto, and he was sure his heart was racing just as fast as his own.  
  
“So,” Naruto started when he could finally make his vocal cords work again. He knew the grin that spread on his lips looked very mischievous. “Where’s my gift?”  
  
Sasuke’s eyes widened and then settled in a glare. Naruto held it for another few seconds before he started chuckling. He might be madly in love with the teme, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t mess with his head a little.  
  
Naruto leaned closer, cheek against cheek until his mouth could almost touch Sasuke’s ear. He lowered his voice to a husky whisper. “You know, you have to be pretty full of yourself to consider a kiss to be a present."  
  
Sasuke just _hn_ 'ed, apparently not happy with what he was hearing. Naruto could feel the raven's shoulders hitch up as he tensed. So, apparently, not the time and place for jokes. Who'd have thought that?  
  
"I'm just kidding with you, teme, it's the best birthday gift, _ever_."  
  
When he pulled away again he saw that the glare had vanished, a soft smile rising on Sasuke's face instead as Naruto leaned in again, and their lips moved in another kiss. Naruto’s hands fisted in the fabric of Sasuke’s t-shirt, and he held on, not ever wanting to let go. This was officially the best birthday ever!  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
>  
> 
> No smut, but kisses can be fun too right?
> 
> This is sliiightly based on real life events, slightly. Years ago I gave a friend of mine a gift card for Christmas. Instead of just the envelope I found this really awful DVD at the store (I think maybe it was a Ricky Martin live DVD, but I don’t really remember) which I put it in, figuring he’d be smart enough to open it and look inside. He wasn’t. He later told me he’d been really annoyed at me for giving him such a crappy gift, when he’d gotten me a nice present. He didn’t open the cover until the next morning and finally realised it was a proper gift hidden inside a gag gift…XD)


End file.
